Boner Test
by dramamine-qt
Summary: Jace encontrou um vídeo na internet, um desafio um tanto ousado, e teve a certeza de que Simon estaria mais do que disposto a participar desse jogo com ele. Avisos: Sangue e mutilação (de certo modo). Simon/Jace
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Escrevi essa história depois de assistir alguns vídeos de "Boner Test", em que dois caras tentam provocar uma ereção no outro e onde pelo menos um deles é hétero. Eu recomendo que quem for ler assista também, pra ter uma base. Mas o ponto da coisa é fazer com que o cara hétero fique excitado com alguém do mesmo sexo.

Sei que o ship não é muito comum, mas... imaginei e escrevi hehe.

Boa leitura!

* * *

— Eu vou perder… – Simon murmurou, enquanto entrava no quarto, seguido por Jace e bastante consciente da porta sendo fechada atrás deles. — Em nome de Odin, Jace, não esqueça de trancar a droga da porta.

— É claro que vai perder. – replicou Jace, com um sorriso arrogante no rosto. A chave girou no trinco e Simon sentiu o ar entrar e sair com mais facilidade de seu corpo, _ninguém_ poderia ver o que os dois estavam prestes a fazer. O alívio, porém, durou pouco. Era impossível ignorar o fato de que se encontrava preso em um local pequeno e fechado com um Caçador das Sombras. E Jace não o deixaria esquecer, caminhando em sua direção como um predador e enchendo o cômodo com a sua presença. Foi a ideia mais estúpida que alguém já teve. — É um jogo, mundie, e eu sempre ganho.

Simon fez uma cara para a falta de modéstia. Para se distrair, ele tirou uma câmera da gaveta e a posicionou sobre a escrivaninha, mirando o centro da cama, onde ele deduziu que toda a ação ia acontecer.

— Sabe, eu não tinha ideia do quão exibicionista você era. – Jace comentou, sentando na cama exatamente onde as lentes focavam, obrigando Simon a olhar pra ele mesmo que o estivesse tentando ignorar. Simon sorriu de lado.

— Eu _não_ sou um exibicionista, não sei se você se lembra, meu amigo Caçador de Sombras, mas esse vídeo que nós vamos gravar é uma questão de teste de prova, para o caso de você trapacear. Isso aqui _nunca_ , em hipótese nenhuma, vai sair desse quarto. – respondeu, se dando por satisfeito com os ajustes que fez e ficando de pé, encarando Jace. — Você, por outro lado, seria um ator pornô se não tivesse nascido com sangue de Nephilim na veias. Isso ou um daqueles caras de sobretudo que se escondem em becos escuros e ficam mostrando o…

— Já entendi, mundie. Pode calar a boca agora. – Jace fez um sinal para fazer Simon baixar a bola e não começar a tagarelar, como costumava fazer quando começava desse jeito. — E agora? O que eu tenho que fazer?

— Como assim o que você tem que fazer? Você me mandou aquele vídeo ridículo em primeiro lugar. – Simon decidiu não ficar perdendo tempo com discussões desnecessárias e tirou a camiseta antes que a coragem desaparecesse. Jace estreitou os olhos. — Vai tirar a roupa ou não vai? A coisa é de cueca. Por Poseidon, me diga que você está usando _alguma coisa_ embaixo dessa calça.

— Não seja idiota. – murmurou, se livrando da camiseta também e desabotoando os jeans. Não tinha como aquela situação ficar ainda mais absurda. — E eu te mandei aquele vídeo porque ele era engraçado, não especificamente porque eu estava a fim de fazer.

— Jura? – Simon respondeu, usando a acidez para disfarçar a pontinha de mágoa que surgiu no fundo da garganta. — Porque mandar aquilo pra mim em um momento em que você sabia que _Magnus Bane_ , o Magnífico e Purpurinado Feiticeiro do Brooklin estaria presente, me parece uma maneira bem sagaz de arranjar pra que as coisas acontecessem. A porra de um gay desafiando um hétero a ter uma ereção!? Jace… É claro que ia ficar enchendo o saco pra gente fazer!

— Eu não fico pensando nas coisas desse jeito. Não sou um gênio do mal. – resmungou, deitando de costas na cama, expondo a sua pele bronzeada, seus músculos bem definidos e perfeitos e suas marcas, as frescas e as antigas. Simon não deveria aceitar fazer coisas que sabia que ia perder miseravelmente. — Vamos fazer isso ou não?

— Na verdade, eu deveria ficar em baixo e você por cima. – ele disse, mas pensou melhor e completou: — Isso não faz muito sentido, faz? Porque é óbvio que o cara gay vai ficar duro com outro cara fazendo _coisas_ em cima dele. Não é justo.

Jace engoliu em seco, mas sorriu daquele jeito debochado e se aconchegou melhor nos travesseiros.

— A gente faz como você achar melhor. – Jace piscou um olho. — Eu sei que eu já te deixo animadinho mesmo sem estar com o meu corpo sexy e desnudo sobre o seu.

— Eu não sou tão gay assim. Sou bi. Você não me afeta mais do que a Clary me afeta. – Simon replicou, pondo um joelho sobre o colchão e se preparando para passar a perna sobre Jace e sentar em suas coxas. Ele demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que tinha dito e se arrepender amargamente. — E eu quero deixar claro que eu não quis dizer que eu gosto de você como eu gosto da Clary, porque eu amo a Clary e te odeio, muito, pra falar a verdade. O que eu queria explicar era que eu sinto o mesmo tesão por meninos e por meninas, entende? E a Clary é uma menina e me pareceu muito apropriado usá-la como exemplo, mas eu esqueci o quanto você é um babaca e poderia pensar que eu estava dizendo mais do que eu disse e…

— Simon. – Jace interrompeu, com uma expressão de tédio e um sorriso preguiçoso no rosto. — Cala a boca. Sério, se você pretende levantar alguma coisa aqui, é melhor tentar outra abordagem.

 _Certo_ , Simon pensou, _tagarelar não vai fazer Jace Wayland ter uma ereção, nem mesmo se ele fosse gay, o que não é, na verdade, ninguém é mais hétero que Jace e…_

— Estou ouvindo você pensar daqui, mundie. – ele trouxe Simon de volta para o mundo real aumentando o aperto que estava fazendo em suas pernas. — Eu não estou a fim de ficar aqui o dia todo sem fazer nada.

— Fica quieto. – Simon resmungou e se colocou em movimento. Alinhou seu corpo ao de Jace e apoiou uma mão de cada lado de sua cabeça e ficou na posição de quem estava prestes a começar a fazer flexões, assim como o homem do vídeo. Se ainda fosse um ser humano comum, Simon jamais seria capaz de manter essa posição por mais de 3 segundos, naquele momento, entretanto, ele não poderia se sentir mais confortável. Parado, à uma distância segura, Jace com suas mãos quietas, esperando.

— Já entendi porque os héteros tem que ficar em cima. Alguém tem que _fazer alguma coisa._ – Simon revirou os olhos para o comentário e tentou imitar o que viu no desafio, descendo até encostar suas pélvis. A força da gravidade ajudou para que Simon sentisse muito bem onde estava tocando lá embaixo. Se o sangue de seu corpo ainda circulasse como antes, Simon estaria com sérios problemas para tentar disfarçar o rosto corado.

Aqueles movimentos, contudo, não estavam certos, nem mesmo pra ele. Simon não sabia que tipo de relacionamento aqueles dois amigos tinham para conseguirem se excitar tão rápido, mas com eles, não estava funcionando, então, Simon resolveu mudar de tática.

Ficou de quatro sobre Jace, os joelhos ao lado dos quadris dele. Assim, quando se abaixava, conseguia mais atrito e era mais fácil provocá-lo quando seu traseiro chegava perto do pênis do outro, que começava a ficar desperto. Talvez Simon tivesse se enganado sobre perder logo de cara.

— Você está trapaceando. – Jace acusou, antes de lamber os lábios e colocar suas mãos de novo nas pernas de Simon, com uma força desnecessária. Simon sorriu. Não era sempre que ele apreciava suas novas habilidades como vampiro, mas ser capaz de sentir o fluxo sanguíneo de Jace aumentar e se direcionarem para partes específicas de seu corpo era fascinante. Ele não negava que aquilo deixava sua boca seca e uma vontade quase irresistível de romper a pele daquele pescoço e saborear aquele sangue rico e fresco, principalmente depois de já ter experimentado aquilo antes, mas o desejo de Simon naquele momento ultrapassava sua sede de sangue.

— Não é trapaça. – respondeu, suave, se aproximando ao máximo da orelha do outro sem tocar. — Eu mal estou encostando em você, não estou? Pelo menos não mais do que as regras permitem, é claro.

Quando suas semi ereções se tocaram desta vez, Simon prolongou o contato e fez um movimento simulando uma estocada. Jace emitiu um som que Simon não soube dizer se era um rosnado ou um gemido. No instante seguinte, entretanto, os dois estava rolando na cama e Jace estava por cima, na exata mesma posição torturante em que Simon o provocava.

— _Isso_ é o que eu chamo de trapacear. – rebateu Simon, segurando a ponta das cobertas sob ele com força, para não acabar fazendo o que não deveria, como puxar Jace para perto e acabar com aquela palhaçada de desafio.

Foi a vez de Jace sorrir vitorioso.

— Eu decidi que quero seguir as regras dessa vez.

— Quando lhe é conveniente, não é mesmo?

— Claro.

Simon olhou para baixo de relance e viu que sua samba canção não poderia ficar mais apertada porque ele estava completamente duro agora. Em compensação, Jace não estava menos do que isso e seu estado estava ainda mais evidente em suas cuecas boxer.

— Ainda bem que a gente está gravando. – Simon comentou, sorrindo e desistindo de manter suas mãos para si mesmo, colocando-as na cintura de Jace. — Porque eu não faço a menor ideia de quem chegou lá primeiro.

— Ninguém chegou _lá_ ainda. — Jace constatou e o olhar que ele lançou para Simon não foi nem um pouco brincalhão ou divertido, era provocador. Jace o estava comendo com os olhos e, mesmo que Simon não pudesse mais sentir a temperatura ambiente como antes, sentia na pele o calor emanando do Caçador de Sombras dominando-o. Ele engoliu em seco, sem reação.

O jogo já tinha terminado. Eles deveriam se desvencilhar um do outro. Rir e xingar como os idiotas que eles eram, assistir ao vídeo e debochar da cara do perdedor. Mas ninguém ali parecia querer fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas.

— O que você está fazendo? – o vampiro não tinha nenhuma intenção de soar fraco naquela hora, mas não pôde evitar. Não quando Jace o encarava daquela maneira. Não enquanto ele tirava o seu punho apoiado ao lado de sua cabeça e começava a brincar com o elástico de sua roupa.

— Eu não faço trabalhos pela metade, mundie. – respondeu, quebrando totalmente o clima de distância que eles tinham e se colocando entre as pernas de Simon, capturando-o pelas coxas e encaixando-as em torno de sua cintura. Simon não ofereceu resistência, porque, por mais que soubesse que fazer isso geraria um monte de merda, não tinha mais nada que ele quisesse fazer naquele momento senão aquilo. Tudo em Jace era rude e ansioso. O contato pele com pele, as mãos que deslizavam sobre o seu corpo com destreza e pressa, as unhas e os dentes que o inflingiam, nada disso se assemelhava aos toques que Simon recebera antes.

Nessa posição, suas ereções mantinham contato constante sob o tecido, roçando uma na outra, provocando sensações que iam dos pés a cabeça e uma necessidade cada vez maior de fricção. Simon enfincou as pontas dos dedos nas costas de Jace, impulsionou-se para frente, sentando em seu colo e grudando de vez os seus corpos. Ele podia sentir a camada fina de suor sobre a pele de Jace encostar na sua, os batimentos cardíacos dele contra o seu peito e a respiração descompassada dele contra seu pescoço, seu rosto, sua nuca, por todos os lugares em que Jace beijava, como uma trilha quente sobre o frio.

Somente quando ouviu um gemido especialmente alto e agressivo vindo de Jace foi que Simon percebeu que tinha os seus dentes sob a pele dele. O sangue viscoso e morno deslizava por entre seus lábios e descia por sua garganta de um modo tão perfeito que Simon quase não teve forças para abrir a boca e afastar-se.

— _Merda…_ – sussurrou, baixo demais para ser ouvido. Não importava o que ele acreditava ou no quão averso a beber sangue humano Simon era, ver aquele líquido manchar o ombro de Jace e escorrer por seu dorso, seguindo a trilha de seus músculos era demais pra ele. Simon _precisava_. Precisava daquele sangue e precisava de Jace de um jeito que nunca tinha experimentado antes.

Um lado de Simon era incapaz de se controlar, mesmo tendo percebido o que estava fazendo, ele voltou para aquela fonte inebriante, não se satisfazendo apenas em sugar dele, mas lambendo os furos que havia deixando, provocando, segurando o pescoço de Jace com força para mantê-lo no lugar, para dar espaço para tudo o que ele quisesse fazer. Porque era dele. Lhe pertencia.

Por outro lado, Simon queria gritar, implorar para que Jace usasse as suas habilidades como Caçador de Sombras e o tirasse dali, se protegesse e o impedisse de agredi-lo daquela maneira. Ele havia feito uma promessa, havia dito que nunca mais tocaria no sangue de Jace (e de mais ninguém), mas não encontrou força de vontade suficiente para manter sua palavra.

Por que diabos Jace não estava reagindo!?

 _Mas Jace estava reagindo_. Do jeito mais errado impossível.

Os gemidos que ele passou a emitir não eram de dor, mas de puro prazer. Simon sabia que depois de um tempo a mordida oferecia alívio às vítimas, as sedavam para suportar a tortura que era ter seu sangue drenado completamente por um vampiro. Mas Jace não parecia mais calmo, não parecia estar sucumbindo. As mãos que o seguravam nas costas o prenderam com mais força e o garoto sabia o que estava fazendo, tinha plena noção de que as feridas em Simon se curavam tão rápido que era como se nunca tivessem existido e, por isso, enfincava suas unhas sem dó em sua pele, retribuia a mordida com outras espalhadas pelos ombros de Simon, arranhava usando toda a força que seu sangue de Anjo lhe proporcionava.

Quando menos esperou, Simon estava sendo jogado de costas na cama, com as pernas ainda entrelaçadas na cintura de Jace, silvando de frustração pela ausência de contato e pelo líquido, grosso e avermelhado, sendo desperdiçado.

Simon poderia explodir de excitação, sentia-se à um passo de atingir o orgasmo mais intenso e mais estranho de sua vida. A sensação que tinha era de que estava há um passo da felicidade, como se aquele turbilhão de sentimentos fossem se chocar e se transformar naquilo que ele mais desejou, como se nunca mais fosse precisar de outra coisa. Estaria completo.

— Simon… – Jace disse, sua voz tão rouca que mal parecia pertencer-lhe. Seus olhos dourados estavam quase completamente escuros e ele passava suas unhas continuamente através de seu abdômen até os quadris, novamente ameaçando retirar a bermuda de Simon. Sua ânsia em marcá-lo, deixar alguma pista de que ele estava ali, era visível e fazia Simon querer chorar e gemer e mordê-lo de novo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Jace umedeceu a mão em seu próprio sangue e o ofereceu em pequenas doses para Simon, sem desviar os olhos enquanto o vampiro chupava dedo por dedo, roçando seus dentes distendidos em sua pele, tomando cuidado para não cortá-las.

Mais alguns movimentos e os dois não conseguiram segurar mais. Simon gozou primeiro, sua supersensibilidade colocando-se à prova mais uma vez, fazendo-o enxergar o mundo com cores ainda mais brilhantes e explosivas por alguns segundos, fazendo-o sentir cada vibração, cada espasmo vindos do corpo de Jace enquanto ele mesmo alcançava o ápice. Ele não ainda não tinha tentado fazer sexo depois que se transformou em vampiro e nunca esperou que as sensações fossem tão absurdamente intensas.

Jace desabou sobre Simon na certeza de que ele não se incomodaria com o seu peso. A respiração dele irregular e pesada, seu rosto pressionado contra o peito do outro.

— É melhor eu ir. – o Caçador das Sombras murmurou, depois que havia se recuperado o suficiente para falar com firmeza. Desvencilhou-se de Simon, pegou suas roupas do chão e deu uma última olhada para trás.

— Você _realmente_ tinha planejado isso, não tinha? – Simon questionou, antes que Jace tivesse saído de vez e o sorriso que ele lhe lançou como resposta definitivamente descrevia o gênio do mau que ele era.

Depois que Jace foi embora, Simon continuou estirado na cama por um tempo, sem conseguir acreditar no que tinham acabado de fazer. O cheiro do suor, do sangue e do sêmen ainda estava forte, queimando em suas narinas.

Olhou para a câmera, a luz vermelha ainda acesa.

Pelo menos ele tinha como provar que tinha não só provocado uma ereção em um cara hétero, como também tinha transado com Jace Wayland. _Ninguém_ ia acreditar se ele contasse. Não que ele fosse contar, claro.

— O que você está fazendo? – perguntou para si mesmo, antes levar os dedos sujos de sangue à boca e sorrindo ao sentir o gosto do loiro mais uma vez.

* * *

 **N/A:** E aí? O que acharam? Me digam nos comentários.

Por algum motivo bem louco, essa fanfic tem três partes, que eu vou postando com o passar do tempo. Saber a opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim, ok?

Obrigada por ler!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Essa parte tem knife play, ainda que bem de leve.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Simon e Jace não conversaram sobre o que aconteceu depois, mas ficou claro para ambos que aquele assunto tinha que morrer ali, naquele quarto.

O vampiro, por mais que tivesse tentado, não conseguiu se livrar daquele vídeo. O máximo que fez foi tirá-lo da câmera e deixá-lo em uma pasta segura no computador. De vez em quando, em noites ruins, ele reassistia e, que Thor o perdoasse, Simon nunca conseguia manter suas mãos paradas, incapaz de convencer seu próprio corpo de que o que estava vendo não era saudável, não era natural e estava errado de tantas maneiras imagináveis que ele não conseguia nem pensar.

Todas as vezes que via o sangue de Jace se espalhando na tela, era como se todas as sensações retornassem de uma vez, ele podia sentir o gosto doce e morno dele entre os lábios. Ainda estava claro na memória a maneira como o Caçador das Sombras reagiu àquilo, selvagem, faminto. O filho da puta gostava daquilo. E Simon gostava tanto quanto.

De qualquer modo, felizmente, os dois mal se viram depois daquilo, embora Simon soubesse, através de Clary, que Jace tinha passado os últimos dias mais quieto que o normal. Ele não ouviu falar de nenhuma confusão em que ele se metera e isso sim era surpreendente. Simon teve vontade de entrar em contato e entender o que diabos estava acontecendo, mas achou que seria muita falta de amor próprio fazer isso. Jace não era seu problema, ele não se importava com nada e Simon não ia se importar com ele também.

Pelo menos, foi isso o que ele pensou enquanto pegava o celular e mandava uma mensagem de texto para Jace.

Simon já tinha perdido a dignidade há muito tempo.

De um jeito ou de outro, era tarde da noite quando o vampiro ouviu uma movimentação suspeita do lado de fora. A vantagem de ter os sentidos mais aguçados que o normal era que quase nada o pegava de surpresa e, Jace alcançou o batente da janela ao mesmo tempo em que Simon a destrancava e abria. Os dois quase deram de cara um no outro.

— Sem graça. – Jace murmurou, sem se afastar, com o rosto a poucos centímetros do de Simon.

— Suas habilidades de Caçador não são páreo para os meus super poderes vampíricos. – replicou, sorrindo e puxando Jace para dentro.

— Super poderes? Ha ha, adorei a piada. – o loiro respondeu, sentando na cadeira da escrivaninha de Simon e mexendo distraidamente nas coisas dele. Jace usava roupas mundanas de novo, parecia ter se tornado um hábito dele trocar o uniforme de Caçador das Sombras por camiseta e calça jeans. — Então? O que você quer?

— Conversar. – respondeu, simplesmente.

— Conversar? Jura? – Jace estava incrédulo quanto as intenções do vampiro. Ele afastou a gola do pescoço e pôs a mão na cicatriz da mordida que havia ali. — Pensei que estivesse a fim de tirar mais uma lasquinha de mim. Eu sei que sou gostoso.

Simon não conseguiu se impedir de olhar para aquele ponto específico do corpo de Jace. Mas, lambeu os lábios repentinamente secos e se forçou a focar nos olhos dourados do outro.

— Sinto muito por isso.

— Não se desculpe, se eu não quisesse, não teria deixado você chegar nem perto.

— Mas… mas eu podia não ter parado. – pontuou. Uma coisa era supor que Jace era maluco o suficiente para desejar ter o seu sangue sugado, outra coisa era ouvir isso saindo da boca dele.

— Eu teria feito você parar, mundie. – ele respondeu, cansado. Só agora Simon reparou que os olhos de Jace estavam fundos e seu rosto levemente encovado. — Acontece que…

— Acontece que…? – incentivou, notando que Jace não parecia disposto a elaborar mais do que isso.

— Acontece que eu não sei mais o que eu quero. – disse, como se essa única sentença explicasse tudo. — Você ainda tem o vídeo?

— O quê? O que isso tem a ver?

— Eu fiquei curioso pra saber quem ganhou. – Jace sorriu de lado e trocou de lugar, foi da cadeira para a cama e deu duas batidinhas no espaço vazio ao seu lado. — Quero ver.

Se Simon pudesse corar, já teria mudado de cor para roxo à essa altura. Ele pirragueou.

— Não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia.

— Mundie, eu sei que você não se cansa e poderia ficar em pé aí com essa cara de bunda pela eternidade, mas será que dá pra pegar a droga do laptop, sentar aqui e me mostrar aquele maldito vídeo? – apesar de suas palavras, o tom de Jace não era de todo agressivo. Simon sabia que ia se arrepender disso, mas alguém tinha que ter um pouco de bom senso nessa história.

— Não.

Jace estreitou os olhos e era em momentos como esses que Simon realmente se dava conta do quão perigoso aquele garoto podia ser. Todos os traumas do passado, toda a visão distorcida que ele tinha dos outros e, principalmente, de si mesmo. Ele era instabilidade em um corpo treinado para ser uma arma desde a infância. Simon, sendo um vampiro, não era muito melhor do que ele em questão de desequilíbrio, mas, enquanto não houvesse sangue e sede envolvidos, ele conseguia se lembrar e se prender a quem era.

Naquele momento, ele não tinha a menor ideia do que se passava pela cabeça de Jace.

— Por que não? – o Caçador de Sombras disse, uma acusação disfarçada de pergunta. — Qual é o problema?

— Me diz você qual é o problema.

— Você não parecia tão incomodado da última vez. – Jace o escaneou com os olhos e Simon se sentiu repentinamente nu, apesar das camadas de roupas que usava.

— Eu não estava sendo eu mesmo da última vez. – replicou e levantou o queixo, observando enquanto Jace se levantava e caminhava em sua direção, o olhar que esse garoto lhe lançava era tão intenso que parecia capaz de furar um buraco em sua cabeça.

— Você não gostaria de fazer isso de novo? Deixar de ser você mesmo por alguns instantes?

Simon abriu a boca para responder, para deixar claro que ele não faria isso. Que ele não serviria como válvula de escape, como um ponto de fuga, alguém que Jace tinha permissão para machucar e perder o controle sem se preocupar com as consequências. Que não ofereceria momentos de entorpecimento em troca de sangue. Mas Jace foi mais rápido, ele sempre era. Uma pequena faca pareceu se materializar na palma de sua mão e ele a exibiu como se estivesse mostrando algo muito valioso.

— Eu não acho que você é tão barato, mundie. – ele disse, usando o apelido para mundano que nunca parou de usar e lendo os pensamentos de Simon como se ele fosse um livro aberto. — É uma escolha que eu estou te dando. Está vendo?

E Simon estava enxergando bem a luz prata e afiada daquele pedaço de lâmina, tão perto da pele calejada, mas ainda assim fina e delicada, da mão de Jace. Ele engoliu em seco, sentindo seu corpo responder imediatamente à possibilidade. Claro que Simon não precisava de apetrechos para feri-lo ou para tirar-lhe sangue, mas a ideia de fazê-lo aos poucos, de modo ao mesmo tempo preciso e elegante, fazia Simon salivar.

De novo, o seu lado vampiro falava mais alto. Sua metade não humana desejando coisas que ele jamais consideraria antes. E ele não se referia apenas ao sangue, se ele ainda estivesse jogando o desafio do tesão, Simon perderia alegremente.

— Você está louco? – questionou, sua voz mais rouca do que o normal e, apesar do tom indignado, o garoto deu um passo à frente, se aproximando da tentação. Ele nunca disse que era forte. — Você quer que eu te machuque?

— Eu quero sentir alguma coisa. – Jace respondeu, quase exasperado, seus olhos brilhando como nunca. — E, não se gabe, mundie, mas não há muito ultimamente que faça o meu sistema acelerar.

Simon arregalou os olhos de leve, incapaz de acreditar que realmente significava alguma coisa para Jace Wayland.

— Quer fazer isso ou não? – o loiro ofereceu de novo, exibindo menos paciência e recolocando no lugar a máscara de insensibilidade que costumava vestir. E Simon, seguindo seus instintos e ignorando completamente a pouca razão que lhe restava, tirou a lâmina da mão de Jace com cuidado, como forma de aceitação muda. O loiro acenou com a cabeça e esperou.

Talvez ele não tivesse tanto problema assim em servir como válvula de escape, desde que o pagamento fosse ver Jace, sempre tão seguro de si, sempre tão superior, em um estado de vulnerabilidade, colocando seu corpo à disposição dessa maneira.

— Já que concordamos em fazer isso... Quero deixar algumas coisas bem claras. - disse, encerrando completamente a distância entre eles e encarando os olhos desafiadores de Jace, suas bocas quase se tocando, se provocando como se um beijo fosse iminente. Mas ainda não, Simon pensou, achando que o beijo seria pessoal demais para aquilo que estavam fazendo. Sentiu o suspiro quente de Jace tocar sua bochecha e sorriu, segurando a barra da camiseta dele com força e sentindo o peso da lâmina na mão, enquanto a posicionava e começava a cortar o tecido, de baixo pra cima, lentamente. — Um, terá que ser do meu jeito...

Jace arfou quando a faca encontrou a parte grossa da gola da camiseta e passou perigosamente perto de seu rosto ao, por fim, romper o tecido. Ele deixou a peça de roupa cair pelos ombros, revelando seu dorso trabalhado, suas marcas, os pêlos arrepiados e os mamilos enrijecidos. Simon se inclinou para frente e começou a distribuir beijos na região do pescoço e dos ombros de Jace, fazendo questão de se demorar nas cicatrizes que havia deixado, lambendo e passando os dentes, provocando. Ele não morderia naquele momento, porque a expectativa para o que viria depois era suficiente para dar-lhe algum controle.

— Dois, você precisa confiar em mim. – suas mãos, que exploravam a cintura e as costas do outro, foram para o cós da calça jeans, brincando com sua extensão antes de começar a desfazer o zíper. Simon a desceu até os joelhos e Jace fez o resto, terminando de tirá-la aos chutes junto com os sapatos. Seu pênis estava dolorosamente rígido sob uma de suas tradicionais cuecas boxer pretas. O vampiro a retirou com cuidado e logo havia um Caçador de Sombras nu no meio de seu quarto.

Simon grudou seus corpos mais uma vez, apreciando os sons que vinham de Jace, o fazendo recuar alguns passos e se sentar na cadeira em que tinha estado antes, logo quando chegou. A diferença de nível entre eles fez a mente de Simon vaguear por alguns instantes, imaginou Jace chupando-o, sua boca avermelhada e úmida em volta de seu membro, que estava tão duro quanto o de Jace naquele momento. Ele deixou o ar escapar em um suspiro e notou que seus dentes estavam distendidos, preparados para afundar na carne fresca de alguém.

— Três, não importa o que eu faça, se isso colocar a sua vida em perigo, – começou, encarando as pupilas dilatadas de Jace. — me pare.

Viu o outro engolir em seco e acenar com a cabeça.

A resposta, por ora, o satisfez. Aquilo não era, em nenhuma hipótese, seguro, mas Simon contava com a capacidade de Jace de usar sua estela e se curar. Só o que ele temia era entrar em frenesi pelo sangue e não conseguir parar.

Pegou a camiseta destruída do chão e tirou duas tiras dela.

— Eu tenho certeza que você é capaz de se livrar dos nós, se quiser. – disse, enquanto amarrava os pulsos do outro na cadeira.

Jace experimentou abrir e fechar os punhos. Sorriu de lado.

— Eu achei que você estivesse levando isso a sério, Lewis. — comentou, sarcástico.

— Ah, eu estou. – Simon ignorou o tom e se ajoelhou na frente de Jace. — Eu garanto que estou.

Ele viu quando o loiro segurou o fôlego ao primeiro movimento de Simon com a lâmina, posicionado-a na parte interna de sua coxa, passeando do joelho até estar perigosamente perto de sua ereção e da pele sensível sob ela. Aquilo era estranhamente hipnótico, Simon mal notou que tinha sua outra mão apertando a outra perna de Jace com mais força do que o necessário.

Em algum momento, o vampiro permitiu que o corte se abrisse na pele pálida e uma linha de sangue surgiu e depois escorreu. Automaticamente, Simon se aproximou e começou a sugá-la com avidez, sem deixar que aquele líquido tirasse o foco daquilo que realmente importava aquela noite. Abandonou aquela perna e passou para a outra, não sem antes olhar pra cima e passar a lâmina na própria língua. Pôde ver Jace arqueado para trás, seu pescoço exposto e os olhos fechados. Viu também pré gozo despontando de seu membro e decidiu que não iria demorar muito para lhe dar a devida atenção.

O próximo talho foi mais direto e mais fundo, ouviu uma profusão de gemidos quando mergulhou naquele sangue e, não ficou surpreso em notar que era uma mistura de seu próprio desejo com o desejo de Jace, que começava a ficar inquieto sobre o assento.

— Ah... Vamos lá, mundie... – ele choramingou e Simon fingiu não ouvir, substituindo o sugamento voraz por beijos provocantes sobre o corte, se aproximando, de propósito da ereção de Jace e se afastando deliberadamente logo em seguida. — Por favor...

O loiro olhou para baixo, seus olhos quase completamente negros, e mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Simon só poderia imaginar a imagem que Jace estava vendo naquele exato momento, um garoto pálido e magro, com dentes incrivelmente maiores que o normal, afiados e pontudos, cobertos de sangue. Aliás, o rosto dele deveria estar cheio de sangue, assim como suas mãos e suas roupas e, para completar, um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, cheio de deleite pelo fato de que, por mais monstruosa que aquela cena fosse, excitava Jace como o inferno. Simon podia ver e podia sentir, a ponta do pênis do loiro tocando seus lábios ainda fechados, o líquido viscoso que saia dele se misturando ao avermelhado que já havia ali. Ele estava repleto de Jace naquele momento.

O vampiro depositou um beijo singelo e quase sorriu abertamente para o movimento do Caçador de Sombras contra as amarras, ansioso para fazer Simon fazer o que tinha que fazer. Quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram de novo, uma pergunta muda foi lançada no ar: com ou sem dentes?

Jace arregalou os olhos e Simon sorriu, exibindo sua fileira de armas naturais e deixando-as serem vistas enquanto se retraiam .

— Bastardo...! – o loiro imprecou, mas então, Simon abriu a boca e começou a chupá-lo, relaxando a garganta o suficiente para que conseguisse suportar o máximo possível do membro de Jace. Usou uma das mãos para envolver a base do pênis e a outra segurando firme na cintura dele, suas unhas penetrando a pele durante o processo. Se ele queria se machucar, então ele ia se machucar. A faca ficou equilibrada sobre o joelho de Jace, momentaneamente deixada de lado.

Ao som dos gemidos do outro, Simon encontrou um ritmo confortável de vai e vem, pausando algumas vezes para passar a língua sobre aquela pele macia e quente, tão cheia de fluxo sanguíneo que chegava a adquirir um tom arroxeado. O vampiro nunca apreciou tanto autocontrole quanto naquele momento.

Ele não achava que ia segurar por muito tempo. Sua própria ereção mandava-lhe ondas de choque pelo corpo apenas pelo simples ato de roçar na calça jeans. Simon gemeu e tirou a mão da cintura do outro e a usou para desfazer sua barguilha e liberar o seu pênis confinado. Suspirou de alívio quando conseguiu se masturbar.

Jace começou a investir os quadris contra a boca dele. Todo o seu ser deixava claro que ele estava muito perto do clímax e Simon deixou-se por alguns instantes, colocando suas mãos abertas sobre as coxas do loiro e pressionando os cortes com os dedos causando dor e piorando o sangramento. No mesmo instante, entretanto, Jace emitiu o som mais erótico que Simon já ouviu na vida e gozou.

O vampiro não tinha a mesma experiência em engolir esperma do que tinha para engolir sangue e a maior parte do orgasmo de Jace escorreu pelos cantos da boca.

Houve uma pausa depois disso. Jace respirando com dificuldade, de olhos fechados e mãos fechadas em punhos, os dedos de seus pés ainda retraídos. Simon limpou a boca e o queixo como pôde com a manga do moletom e ficou sem saber o que fazer em seguida. Não estava exatamente cansado, mas se perguntou se seu trabalho tinha terminado. Tudo girava em torno daquele filho de nephilim, afinal de contas. Então, deixou a cabeça pender e apoiar-se no joelho oposto ao da lâmina, o rosto há poucos milímetros do corte ainda ensanguentado.

— Você pode me soltar agora. – Jace disse, ainda arfante e Simon não fez muito esforço para levantar o braço e cortar as tiras de pano com a faca. Apesar de tudo, era ele quem se sentia exaurido. Era Simon quem se sentia sugado.

Jace, por outro lado, tinha outro tipo de pensamento em mente e, mal se libertou, já tinha envolvido o rosto de Simon com as duas mãos e o trazido para perto, o beijo que Simon se recusou a dar estava ali, esperando, e ele não conseguiu evitar soltar um gemido sofrido, um que representava ao mesmo tempo surpresa, alívio, dúvida. Em troca, o garoto enfiou a mão no cabelo de Jace, mantendo-o no lugar, uma sensação repentina de que tudo não passaria de um sonho caso separassem seus lábios.

Mas, claro, Jace tinha que respirar.

A cadeira não oferecia mais uma posição agradável e o Caçador das Sombras induziu Simon a ficar em pé, colocando-se de joelhos na frente dele e pondo as mãos em seus quadris. Ele não pareceu se incomodar com as pernas machucadas.

— Eu não gosto de ser injusto. – disse, antes de baixar as calças do outro até os joelhos e masturbando-o por alguns instantes antes de colocar membro rígido dele na boca. O fato de que Jace era, claramente, inexperiente em chupar paus, não diminuiu em nada o tesão que Simon sentia, pelo contrário, a sensação de estar dentro de Jace de algum modo era quase demais pra ele. Era difícil se concentrar nos espasmos no fundo da garganta do outro enviando-lhe ondas de prazer até a sua espinha e ficar em pé ao mesmo tempo. Ele se inclinou um pouco para trás e encostou no batente da janela, ignorando o fato de que ela ainda estava aberta.

— Jace... – começou dizendo, a boca tão seca que quase não foi capaz de terminar. — Eu vou...

Por sorte, o loiro se afastou com cara de quem ia perguntar do que diabos ele estava falando e, quando Simon atingiu o orgasmo, ele evitou se engasgar com sêmen. O líquido atingiu seu maxilar e sujou seus cabelos.

— Argh... Nojento. – ele murmurou, pegando os fios com as pontas dos dedos e tentando limpá-los com o que sobrou de sua camiseta. Simon, continuava estático, apreciando os sentimentos loucos e brilhantes que lhe acometiam quando gozava.

Quando olhou pra baixo, com Jace agora sentado no chão, ocupado, Simon notou o quanto seu quarto parecia um filme de terror. Ele engoliu em seco, mais preocupado, entretanto, com as feridas nas coxas do loiro, que ainda sangravam.

Sentou-se também e chamou a atenção de Jace ao segurar suas pernas e forçá-las a abrir. Lambeu novamente os cortes, mais para estancá-los do que para sorver deles. O ato não deixava de ser sensual, mas a carícia não era propriamente erótica. Jace ficou olhando, sem dizer nada.

— Você não trouxe sua estela, trouxe? – Simon perguntou, sem esperar uma resposta realmente, só agora notara que não a vira quando o despira mais cedo. Subiu com seus cuidados até o ombro cicatrizado de Jace como se as marcas fossem recentes. Ele sorriu de leve, certo de que se parecia mais com um cachorrinho lambendo as feridas do que um vampiro, membro do submundo. — Você também não usou a iratze aqui. Por quê?

Jace não respondeu.

— Por que você se odeia tanto?

O loiro afastou Simon e se levantou, tomando cuidado para não fazer contato visual. Vestiu suas calças e colocou a cueca no bolso de trás, como se estivesse mais do que acostumado a dar escapadas desse tipo.

— É melhor eu ir. – disse, de modo muito parecido com o da última vez.

— Sempre saindo na parte mais legal da festa. – Simon comentou, sem humor, apontando para toda a sujeira que ficou pra trás. — Limpar que é bom, ninguém gosta.

O Caçador de Sombras sorriu de lado e pulou a janela, desaparecendo na escuridão.

Simon evitou pensar no que estava se metendo tentando elaborar uma boa desculpa para a mãe, justificando todo aquele sangue, porque ele não tinha forças para limpar. Se não dormisse e desaparecesse do mundo por algumas horas, Simon achava que explodiria.

* * *

 **N/A:** Mais uma vez, comentem, me deixem saber o que acharam! o/ Ainda estou pegando o jeito de escrever smut e estou aberta a críticas e sugestões. :)

Obrigada por ler.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** É isso. O capítulo final. Espero que tenham gostado. ^_^

Boa leitura!

* * *

Ser um vampiro nem sempre eram flores. Simon já tinha se acostumado com a sede de sangue, com a pele exageradamente pálida e com o fato de que teria um rostinho de dezesseis anos para sempre. Ele só não tinha se acostumado ainda com os usos que Clary fazia dele, agora que ele não se cansava e não tinha cãibras quando ficava muito tempo parado.

— Clary... – resmungou, enquanto ela levantava o lápis pela milésima vez e media as proporções de Simon com um dos olhos fechados. — Claaary... Preciso ir ao banheiro.

— Não precisa, não. – ela murmurou, sem tirar o foco da tela.

— Já faz cinco horas que a gente está aqui, se isso aí não ficar uma obra de arte, eu juro que nunca mais brinco de boneco articulado com você.

— Nem se eu pedir com jeitinho? – ela sorriu inocentemente e ele revirou os olhos.

— Você joga muito sujo, Clary. – Simon replicou, fingindo estar magoado. Ela, provavelmente, respondeu alguma coisa, mas ele não estava mais prestando atenção. A brisa vinda da janela aberta arrastou para o quarto um cheiro bastante específico, um aroma que vinha povoando a imaginação de Simon há semanas. — _Jace..._

— Jace? Não, Simon, eu não quero usá-lo como modelo nu. – o vampiro não fazia a menor ideia de como a conversa tinha chegado ali, mas também não se importava, seus sentidos estavam focados em outra coisa.

— O quê? Não. Eu quis dizer que acho que Jace está aqui. – sem perguntar se podia, Simon saiu da pose que estava fazendo, ignorando os protestos de Clary e a estranha sensação de _não_ ter as articulações endurecidas depois de passar horas imóvel, e foi até a janela, confirmar suas suspeitas.

Da última vez, eles não deram de cara um no outro por pouco, dessa vez, os dois não tiveram tanta sorte.

— Okay, mundie, já entendi que você consegue sentir quando eu estou chegando, parabéns, mas será que dá pra _não_ dar uma de garotinha sonhadora e _não_ me esperar na janela? – Jace resmungou, aborrecido, esfregando a testa onde tinha batido no queixo de Simon.

— Será que dá pra _não_ ficar invadindo as janelas dos outros? Pra começo de conversa. – replicou, também tinha a mão no rosto, mais simbolicamente, já que não doía.

Um pirragueio vindo do canto do quarto os lembrou de onde estavam e da presença flamejante de Clary. Só então Simon percebeu o quanto estavam próximos e o quanto suas posturas eram um desafio aberto um para o outro e achou que talvez o jogo não tivesse acabado ainda. Qual dos dois cederia primeiro? Ceder a quê, exatamente?

Mas ele era um idiota. Jace acabara de pular a janela do quarto de Clary como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Simon não tinha que pensar nada.

— Desculpe interromper o momento de vocês, – começou ela, irônica. — mas eu tenho um trabalho pra terminar.

— Ok, ok... Esqueci que eu sou escravo. Não se preocupe, jovem senhora... Viu? Mesma posição.

— Bom. – ela replicou, mas não parecia satisfeita, seu olhar ia de um para o outro, desconfiada. — O que você veio fazer aqui?

— Eu? – Jace desconversou, se esgueirando para olhar por cima dos ombros de Clary, tentando ver como estava ficando o resultado final da pintura. Simon ficou atento, na intenção de descobrir se a coisa estava ficando boa ou não. — Wow.

— Wow? É isso o que você tem a dizer? _Wow_ …? – Simon reclamou. — Isso é bom? Eu tenho asas? Por favor, me diga que tem asas nessa tela.

— Nem uma palavra. – Clary ordenou e Jace riu, dando de ombros.

— É bastante... Colorido. – disse, se sentando logo atrás dela e acompanhando os movimentos da mão da garota como se não existisse nada mais interessante do que isso no universo. Simon focou seu olhar em outra coisa, se convencendo de que aquela sensação estranha na boca do estômago não era ciúmes. — E, Clary, espero que você esteja ciente de que está faltando uma parte muito importante nessa coisa aí. Tipo olhos.

— O quê? Eu estou sem olhos? – Simon exclamou. — Cinco horas parado sem fazer nada pra ficar sem olhos?

A pobre garota emitiu um guincho exasperado.

— Qual é o problema de vocês dois!? – aparentemente, ela estava cansada o suficiente para se estressar com as reclamações e as críticas daqueles garotos, que, obviamente, não entendiam nada de arte. — Jace, cale a boca, eu não sei o que você veio fazer aqui, mas ou você fica quieto e não atrapalha ou eu vou ter que chutar o seu traseiro, ok? Simon, eu estou deixando as melhores partes pro final, agora, se você quer que eu adiante as coisas, ponha alguma droga de emoção nesses olhos e me deixe desenhá-los. – ela olhou de um pro outro pela última vez e voltou sua atenção para a tela agressivamente.

Simon e Jace se entreolharam e seguraram o riso com algum esforço.

— Eu vou fazer uma expressão de raiva, então. – ele concluiu, mas devia estar fazendo uma cara estúpida demais para que o Caçador de Sombras caísse realmente na risada. — O quê? Não pode ter ficado tão ruim.

— Faz a sua cara normal de babaca, que deixa a coisa mais realista. – Simon o fuzilou com os olhos.

— Isso! Fica exatamente assim. – Clary pediu, levantando um pincél úmido de tinta e sujando a ponta da franja de azul. Ela não reparou nisso, estava muito concentrada.

Se não fosse um vampiro, Simon teria corado.

— Você está pintando isso por que mesmo? – Jace perguntou, depois de um tempo, aparentemente constrangido com o modo intenso como o outro era obrigado a encará-lo.

— A banda dele vai se apresentar amanhã a noite em uma boate. – ela respondeu, mais alegre, o que era um bom sinal de que a pintura estava indo bem. — Eu estou fazendo a parte publicitária da coisa.

— Hm. – ele se limitou a responder, lançando um olhar especialmente malicioso para Simon, que engoliu em seco e preferia estar em qualquer outro lugar senão aquele.

— Pode ir se quiser. – Clary convidou. — Chame Alec e Isabelle também. Os caras são muito bons, acho que vocês vão gostar.

— Hmm. Talvez. – replicou, se levantando e indo para a janela de novo, para ir embora. — Veremos.

Depois que ele saiu, os dois ficaram em silêncio até Clary finalmente terminar a maldita pintura. E tinha ficado muito bom, Simon tinha que admitir. Ele não tinha asas, como gostaria, mas o resultado ficou intenso e colorido. Era difícil não se sentir orgulhoso com o desenvolvimento artístico da amiga.

— Hey, Simon. – ela o chamou, casualmente, quando ele já estava indo embora. — É impressão minha ou Jace esqueceu de dizer o que veio fazer aqui?

— Ah… – Simon ponderou. — Tenho a impressão de que ele conseguiu exatamente o que queria.

Desestabilizar Simon. Jace nunca falhava em fazer isso.

* * *

Simon estava elétrico. Ele já tinha cantado na frente de várias pessoas antes, mas nunca tinha se sentido daquela maneira. Sua pele vibrava, seus pêlos arrepiaram-se, a boca estava seca, mas não era por sede de sangue, era o êxtase da multidão, eram os aplausos e os gritos de satisfação dos ouvintes que faziam os sentidos de Simon tão intensos quanto na hora do sexo.

E ele se entregou completamente àquela sensação. Cantou como nunca, deixou de lado todas as suas inseguranças e se soltou no palco. Sua atitude contaminou os outros membros da banda, que também sorriam e pareciam estar vivendo o momento de suas vidas.

Então Simon olhou para a platéia e viu, primeiro, os cabelos ruivos de Clary, balançando animados no ritmo frenético da música. Depois, do outro lado do salão, viu Jace. E ele estava imóvel no meio daquele povo, olhando direto para Simon, seu olhar carregado de tantas coisas que o vampiro não poderia se dar ao luxo de parar para analisar. O final da música estava chegando, ele elevou a voz e caiu de joelhos no palco, sem tirar os olhos de Jace também. Nenhum dos dois pensava nas implicações daquilo que estavam fazendo, não pensavam que era impossível suprir as necessidades um do outro de maneira tão íntima sem que sentimentos não fossem envolvidos. Não pensavam que poderiam acabar se machucando por dentro.

Não, nada disso passava pela cabeça dele. Naquele momento, Simon estava mais ocupado comendo Jace com os olhos e com a imaginação. Seu corpo cheio de energia, pronto para extravasar, pronto para fazê-lo explodir em milhares de pedacinhos. E como ele queria isso!

Em um grito final a música terminou, a platéia aplaudia e a banda cuidava das últimas notas. Simon não estava suado e nem ofegante, mas sentia como se não estivesse completamente em seu corpo. Virou para trás e sorriu pros amigos, que também tinham expressões maníacas estampadas no rosto, prontos para a próxima faixa. Mas Simon tinha outros planos e começou a colocá-los em prática anunciando uma pausa e descendo do palco sem dar maiores explicações. Se parasse para pensar, ele sabia que não faria nada.

Caminhou a passos firmes até onde tinha visto Jace pela última vez, desviando da multidão e dando respostas curtas para aqueles que o reconheciam. Tinha algo que ele queria falar, embora não soubesse exatamente o quê. Tinha algo que ele precisava fazer.

A frustração crescente ao não encontrar aquele loiro idiota em lugar nenhum borbulhava dentro dele, junto com a sensação de que perderia sua chance para sempre caso não o encontrasse.

Andou a esmo por alguns instantes e não se assustou de todo quando sentiu mãos puxá-lo pelo braço, fazendo-o entrar em uma salinha que, definitivamente, não era aberta ao público, cheia de caixas empilhadas e cabos de energia passando pelo chão.

Simon viu os olhos dourados de Jace de relance, antes de ser pressionado contra a parede e atacado por uma série de beijos famintos e agressivos. Apenas parte de sua mente registrava as mãos e as unhas do garoto sob suas roupas, arranhando e rasgando o tecido fino de sua camiseta, a outra estava concentrada na presença do Caçador de Sombras, seu cheiro, seu gosto, no quanto ele desejava parti-lo ao meio e colocá-lo de novo no lugar.

— _Meu_... – Simon se ouviu rosnar, baixo e rouco. Jace o segurou com força e o trouxe para perto.

— Prove. – o loiro provocou, se afastando o suficiente para tirar a camiseta, expondo não só o pescoço, mas seus músculos, as marcas e as cicatrizes. O vampiro nunca deixaria de se surpreender com a facilidade com que Jace se entregava. Com que se entregava pra _ele_.

— O que eu faço com você, Jace Wayland? – ele murmurou, seus lábios trilhando a pele do outro, sugando, beijando de leve, apreciando as reações de Jace, feliz com o fato de que não sentia mais nem uma pontada de arrependimento ou de dúvida sobre essa relação estranha que eles tinham.

— Você sabe exatamente o que tem que fazer. – Simon sorriu com a resposta petulante. Um sorriso cheio de dentes afiados. Jace entrelaçou os dedos nos cachos dele, como se quisesse garantir que ele não fugiria.

Mas não era necessário, Simon já afundava naquela carne macia. Ouviu o gemido que o outro emitiu e não se conteve, o agarrou pela parte de baixo das coxas e o trouxe para perto, na clara intenção de erguê-lo. Estava mais do que óbvio o quanto ele desejava contato, o quanto ele queria fundir-se a Jace e não deixá-lo ir nunca mais.

— Não, espera... – o loiro sussurrou, entre um gemido e outro, se desvencilhando de Simon. Se não fossem os beijos rápidos, mas intensos, que ele depositava em seu rosto enquanto se afastava, o vampiro teria pensado que Jace tinha mudado de ideia, que tinha caído em si e percebido a loucura em que estavam metidos. Mas, então, o loiro começou a abrir o zíper da calça de Simon, deixando-o incrivelmente consciente da ereção que latejava debaixo do tecido. — Eu tiro a sua e você tira a minha, não estou no humor de manter peças de roupa dessa vez.

O sorriso no rosto de Jace enquanto ele dizia isso deveria ser proibido. Simon fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na parede fria. Ele conseguia ouvir e sentir a vibração das pessoas e da música do lado de fora, sabia que podiam ser pegos a qualquer momento, sabia que qualquer um do Submundo que estivesse naquela boate seria capaz de sentir o cheiro do sangue e do tesão dos dois.

E isso o excitava tanto!

Nem quando ainda era um mundano Simon havia se sentido tão vivo! Jace mordeu seu pescoço exposto com força e ele rosnou, tomando posse daquilo que era dele, trocando suas posições e empurrando Jace contra a parede.

Ele adorava olhar nos olhos do Caçador das Sombras e encontrá-los entorpecidos, negros, desejando algo que Simon não conseguia dizer exatamente o que era ainda, mas que estava mais do que disposto em continuar tentando até descobrir. Sem desviar o olhar, o vampiro se livrou dos obstáculos entre ele e o membro enrigecido do outro. Ajoelhou e, segurando Jace pela cintura, deixando marcas de unhas e de força em sua pele, começou a chupá-lo.

Simon gostaria de ter provocado o máximo que pudesse, ir devagar o suficiente para fazê-lo implorar, mas ele mesmo estava quase alcançando seu limite e os sons que o loiro estava emitindo não eram de alguém aberto a brincadeiras. Simon sentia o pré-gozo se misturar à saliva em sua boca, sentia a vibração e os espasmos do músculo de Jace em sua língua e, quando viu que ele não ia durar mais, permitiu que o pênis fosse o mais fundo possível na garganta e engoliu. Nessas horas, suas habilidades vampíricas eram uma benção, se ainda fosse um humano comum, Simon jamais teria conseguido essa façanha sem sufocar.

De qualquer modo, o estímulo foi suficiente para que o aperto do loiro em seus cabelos se intensificasse e ele gozasse em sua boca. Dessa vez, Simon sorveu a maior parte. Ele nunca imaginou que começaria a ficar bom nisso com o tempo.

Se levantou, lambendo a trilha de sangue que escorria do pescoço de Jace até alcançá-lo e sugar mais dele. O outro pendeu para frente, se apoiando em Simon, seu corpo estava quente e suado, seu ofegar era como o ritmo do coração que não batia mais no peito de Simon.

— Vamos lá, mundie... – ele disse, preguiçoso, apresentando sinais de cansaço, mas de que não daria o braço a torcer. — Nós não temos todo o tempo do mundo...

Simon sorriu contra a pele ensanguentada de Jace. Sem aviso, o vampiro o virou e, no instante seguinte, o loiro estava com as mãos na parede e o tronco de Simon em suas costas, a ereção dele roçando de leve entre as nádegas.

— Vai dizer que você não ia adorar ser o centro das atenções da noite? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo em seguida com os dentes extendidos, imaginando como seria se alguém entrasse ali naquele momento. — Acha que teria o ego ferido se fosse visto sendo fodido por um cara do Submundo?

— Se você ainda não notou... – Jace pausou para soltar um suspiro pesado, quando Simon afastou suas pernas e penetrou um dedo em sua entrada. O vampiro teve que morder os lábios para não gemer alto, ele nunca pensou que usar sêmen e sangue como lubrificante poderia ser tão sexy. Ele acabou enterrando o rosto no ombro de Jace, sentindo seu aroma e o cheiro das sensações que ele estava sentindo, enquanto se movimentava dentro dele. Jace continuou: — ... eu já estou me sentindo o centro das atenções o suficiente agora.

— Ah, você é. – murmurou, rouco, colocando um segundo dedo. Ele nunca tinha feito isso antes, nas poucas vezes em que estivera com outros caras, Simon era quem recebia os membros intrusos dentro de si. Por experiência própria, ele sabia o quanto aquele processo de preparação era desconfortável e tentou fazer aquilo da melhor maneira possível. Estava no terceiro dedo quando o corpo de Jace estremeceu e ele se forçou para trás, procurando mais contato.

— Eu não quero gozar por causa de dedinhos, mundie. – ele disse, virando a cabeça para trás e encontrando os olhos de Simon. — Estou cansado de esperar.

Simon fez uma cara para a arrogância que parecia ser inerente à existência de Jace e o virou mais uma vez, levantando-o pelas coxas, apoiando as costas dele na parede, enquanto sua cintura era envolvida pelas pernas longas e fortes do loiro. O peso de Jace não era nada pra ele, e Simon ficou feliz por ser capaz de sustentá-lo e ir direto ao ponto ao mesmo tempo.

O vampiro ainda provocou um pouco antes de finalmente penetrar Jace, fazendo-o lentamente, apreciando enquanto a extensão de seu pênis entrava centímetro a centímetro dentro do Caçador de Sombras. O outro tinha as unhas enterradas em suas costas e uma expressão tensa no rosto. Quando estava nele por inteiro, Simon começou a se movimentar. A esse ponto ele não tinha mais paciência ou autocontrole pra manter um ritmo padrão e estocava contra Jace com força, mais agressivo do que gostaria. Podia ouvir os gemidos do loiro, o barulho de suas costas contra a parede e dos seus corpos friccionando. Sentia a ereção de Jace dura contra sua barriga.

— Simon... – ele pronunciou entre um gemido e outro e o vampiro, que já estava muito perto do clímax, se moveu mais algumas vezes e gozou. Jace veio logo em seguida, terminando de arruinar a camiseta de Simon.

Ele nunca ia se cansar das sensações que o dominavam e, se o mundo já ficava mil vezes mais incrível quando alcançava o orgasmo, passar por isso tão perto de Jace, o segurando em seus braços e o tendo por inteiro em suas mãos era ainda melhor. E o garoto estava completamente relaxado, depositando tanta confiança em Simon que seu peito doía.

Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, grudados, com Jace contra a parede e Simon fundo em algum lugar na curva do pescoço do outro.

— Você precisa sair de dentro de mim, sabe? – Jace disse, depois de recuperar o fôlego, com humor em sua voz. Apesar de suas palavras, ele ainda tinha os braços bem firmes em torno de Simon. — Me ponha no chão, mundie.

O vampiro afastou a cabeça e olhou para Jace.

— Por quê? – perguntou, finalmente se separando do outro e o deixando livre para ir, se quisesse, como sempre fazia. — Por que continua me chamando assim mesmo depois da transformação?

Jace sorriu de lado e começou a recolher suas roupas do chão, vestiu as calças e olhou sua camiseta com desdém, sabendo que era mais uma perdida. Quando terminou Simon já estava completamente vestido de novo. Não havia nada que os dois pudessem fazer em relação ao sangue.

— Você acha que realmente mudou? – respondeu, surpreendendo Simon ao se sentar no chão contra a parede oposta à que usaram, pressionando o tecido da camiseta contra ombro mordido, como um torniquete, para estancar o sangue. — Pra mim continua o mesmo mundano de sempre.

Simon revirou os olhos para a condescendência de Jace, que parecia ser incapaz de falar sério e sentou ao seu lado, calado, deixando claro que precisava de uma resposta de verdade.

— Seus olhos não mudaram. – Jace tentou de novo, sem aquele sorriso irônico no rosto. — Você sabe, vampiros são vazios. São como as flores que os artistas pintam: belas, mas sem vida. Você não é assim, continua com a mesma cara mundana de sempre.

— Isso é bom, eu acho. – Simon replicou, depois de um tempo. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, sem dar sinais de que se levantariam tão cedo. Foi ali, naquele momento, que ele se deu conta de que o seu problema era estar apaixonado.

Eles se olharam.

— Não sou eu quem vai contar isso pra Clary. – Jace disse, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Simon e estivesse concordando com eles à sua própria maneira. O vampiro abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber o que dizer. — Nem ferrando sou eu quem vai contar que um Caçador das Sombras está saindo com um vampiro. Minha reputação já é ruim o suficiente, a sua, no entanto, está precisando estragar um pouco.

— Saindo juntos? Eu e você estamos saindo juntos? – ele estava verdadeiramente chocado.

— Olha, – Jace começou a dizer, se aproximando de Simon, encarando-o nos olhos e colocando uma mão na coxa dele tão casualmente que ele teve vontade de se beliscar e descobrir pra qual universo alternativo ele tinha ido parar. — eu até gosto das coisas proibidas, eu gosto do jeito que estamos fazendo as coisas, mas eu estou cansado de ter que ficar esperando oportunidades. Prefiro poder te foder na hora que eu quiser, sem precisar ficar escalando janelas ou usando lugares públicos... Não que isso não seja quente pra caramba...

— Então, você só me quer pelo meu corpo? – Simon tentou fingir estar ofendido, mas a boca de Jace estava perto demais pra pensar direito. O beijo que deram foi intenso, fazendo-os desejar não terem se vestido novamente.

Mas, então, a porta se abriu com um rangido e uma cabeça ruiva apareceu pela abertura.

— Simon...? Me disseram que você estava… – ela perguntou e seus olhos pararam primeiro na pequena poça de sangue que ficou no chão e na parede onde as costas de Jace acabaram se arranhando. — Oh.

— Oh! – a exclamação assustada se transformou em uma surpresa e extremamente constrangida ao encontrá-los na posição em que estavam. Com os olhos ainda arregalados, a garota bateu a porta e desapareceu na multidão.

— Ninguém precisou dizer, no final das contas. – ironizou Simon. E Jace se levantou, oferecendo a mão para o outro. — O quê? Pra onde você acha que a gente vai assim, cheios de sangue?

Ele sabia que tinha o rosto manchado de vermelho, assim com os ombros e os cabelos de Jace.

— Exatamente, você não vai mais subir no palco, vai? – ele puxou Simon, erguendo uma sobrancelha para acompanhar a pergunta retórica. — Que tal aproveitar que a gente já está todo sujo e misturar um pouco de sangue novo com o sangue seco?

Para ilustrar, Jace tirou um pedaço coagulado de debaixo da unha e o jogou fora com um peteleco.

— Ah... Então você se sente entediado e tem um vampiro no chaveiro pra saciar o seu desejo por aventura. – ele disse, se sentindo murchar por dentro com essa percepção. Se imaginar tendo um relacionamento de verdade com Jace foi a coisa mais idiota que ele já fez. Ele era um completo idiota. Mas não queria demonstrar seus sentimentos, não queria que Jace soubesse o quanto era fraco. Simon só queria entender. — Espero que saiba que as suas palavras não condizem muito bem com o que acontece na realidade.

O Caçador de Sombras suspirou e fez uma cara que teria derretido Simon facilmente se ele não estivesse com todas as suas barreiras bem levantadas no momento.

— Eu estou enlouquecendo, mundie. – ele disse, fraco, e se aproximou do outro tão delicadamente que Simon não teve força de vontade para afastá-lo. — E não só porque estou me envolvendo com um vampiro, mas porque…

— Porque…

— Porque eu me sentia morto. Vazio por dentro.

Simon segurou as laterais da camiseta de Jace com força e encerrou a distância que ainda havia entre eles. Colocou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e permitiu-se apreciar o cheiro e o calor que vinham dele.

— Eu não sou a solução pros seus problemas. – replicou, suavemente, agradecido por ter um corpo mais forte e resistente do que sua alma, que estava se partindo. Sua voz, entretanto, não titubeou nem por um instante. — Você não pode se apoiar em mim todas vezes que quiser se sentir vivo, Jace, o que eu posso te oferecer é tão passageiro que eu…

Mas o loiro não deixou que ele continuasse, o tirou de sua posição puxando-o pelos cabelos encaracolados, com uma agressividade que tinha mais a ver com ele do que a fragilidade que vinha apresentando, e o encarou. Seus olhos ardiam e Simon tinha certeza de que não existia nada mais vivo naquele quartinho do que aquilo.

— Você é a causa de todos os meus problemas, seu idiota. – ele disse, sorrindo de lado, fazendo Simon revirar os olhos. — Mas você me faz sentir… coisas. Não só pelas mordidas e o sangue, mas você me dá vontade de brigar e xingar, me dá vontade de beijar e morder e… você me faz me sentir humano…

— Meio irônico isso, não? – Simon respondeu, se inclinando para beijar Jace e garantir que, pelo menos, aquele momento ia ser perfeito. Não importava o sofrimento que ele teria depois, se Jace estava ou não sendo sincero ou se tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho. Simon só queria sentir a paixão dentro dele, aquele calor que ele tinha quando estava com Jace que o fazia se lembrar de como era ter um coração funcionante. Queria sentir o toque que o outro acabava de lhe dar e achar que isso significava alguma coisa.

\- Eu pretendo levar essa ironia pra outro lugar. - Jace sorriu e estendeu a mão. - Você vem?

E Simon foi.

* * *

 **N/A:** Foi muito divertido escrever essa fanfic, porque smut nunca foi o meu forte e isso aqui me ajudou a praticar. Obrigada a quem acompanhou. Ainda quero saber a opinião de vocês e comentários serão sempre bem vindos.

Até a próxima! o/


End file.
